<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Picking Up VI by Spield</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318653">Picking Up VI</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spield/pseuds/Spield'>Spield</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Picking Up Series [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Found Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spield/pseuds/Spield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kakashi begins settling things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Mitarashi Anko/Shiranui Genma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Picking Up Series [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Picking Up VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kakashi visits his old friends.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“All this, for a woman? Why, Kakashi, you’re much more of a romantic than I thought!”</p><p>Kakashi fought not to sigh heavily at the face of Jiraiya’s heavy laughter, inwardly glad at his choice of place to meet. At least, here, in the private rooms of a traditional restaurant, nobody is else is disturbed by his lawyer’s bellows.</p><p>When Jiraiya’s laughter tapers off, he leans forward and opens the folders Kakashi tossed him earlier. Quickly scanning it, he whistles at the amount of wealth Sakumo left his wayward son. He’s known of it, given his position as Kakashi’s lawyer but facing it on paper is an entirely different thing. The Hatake may not be as known as the Uchiha and Senju, but that’s where exactly their strength lies.</p><p>Sure, the family has long since scattered to the winds, taking on different names, marrying into different families, proliferating in different industries. And yet, still, the Hatake blood runs true and loyalty is given when it’s deserved.<br/>
<br/>
And Kakashi’s more than deserving.<br/>
<br/>
All things look good, until a particular property catches his eye. The Hatake Manor. “Are you sure about this one, Kakashi?”</p><p><br/>
Knowing what exactly Jiraiya’s referring to, Kakashi buys time and pours them both two cups of tea. Its smell calming the slight tremor in his hands. “Which one are you referring to?”</p><p>Jiraiya clucks his tongue and picks up his cup, the sleeves of his haori brushing against the low table. “The Hatake Manor, you brat. You want to renovate it? Are you planning on selling it?”</p><p>Whether or not he is, is not Jiraiya’s business. He could already think of so many people foaming at their mouths at the thought of acquiring the mountain property, regardless of the dark history that shadows it.</p><p>Behind his own cup of tea, Kakashi shakes his head, thinking back to the velvet box in his mother’s safe. “No, I’m not selling it.”</p><p>Jiraiya raises a white eyebrow, <em>oh? </em>“Planning on going back home, kid?”</p><p>Kakashi shrugs, “Maybe.”</p><p>The face of the elder man across him shifts for quick second into something so soft, it would’ve made Kakashi uncomfortable, and yet, it’s much appreciated.</p><p>“That’s good, kid.”</p><p>Kakashi nods, shrugging. “So… when’s the next Icha Icha coming out?”</p>
<hr/><p>Here’s the thing, long before Sakura came back to his life, Kakashi has already resigned himself to perpetual bachelorhood. Partly due to his sort-of former job, which, in hindsight, he couldn’t entirely leave behind due to its very nature. </p><p>The plan was to grow old (if he could), retire from teaching, adopt more senior dogs and quietly retire in one of his hideouts - ehem- getaways. </p><p>But well, life and love get in the way. So here he is, in front of an old friend, trying hard not to flinch under her glare. </p><p>“Well, well, well. Look what the dogs dragged in - another dog. What brings you to our neighborhood, Scarecrow?” Anko crosses her arms over her chest as she leans forward from behind the counter of the unsuspecting yami-kawaii store. </p><p>Not minding the eyes from the shadows trained on his head Kakashi pulls out an envelope from his coat and slides it forward to Anko. </p><p>Anko takes it, the safety pins of her bracelet quietly tinkling in the empty store. “You getting married? Who did you kidnap?” she jibes, disbelief in her tone. Anko and her obsession with bride kidnappings, sheesh. </p><p>From out of the shadows, Genma steps out and leans over Anko’s shoulder. His eyebrows furrowed at the writing before smoothing out in understanding. He looks up to his old friend and raises an eyebrow, “Seriously? An Uchiha’s ex? Of all people?” </p><p>Kakashi shrugs, “Love is blind.” he says, pointedly looking at Genma. Anko sneers at him, humor alight in her dark eyes. Well, that’s a good sign. “And I’m not getting married” yet, “I’m just getting things settled.”</p><p>“For marriage.” Genma laughs, “I never thought I’d see the day. Where are you heading next?” </p><p>“Aoba, probably. I need help with the accounts.” </p><p>Anko tosses him a card, “The darks or the whites?” </p><p>Honestly? “Both.” Grey eyes glance at the card before dunking it into Anko’s waiting glass of iced tea. The card disintegrates into ashes in less than a second. </p><p>Anko hums and as if hearing her speak, Genma nods. Kakashi wonders if one day he and Sakura would be able to communicate like that too. Ah, he’s so deep, it’s comical. </p><p>“You carrying?” Genma asks, ask he walks back into the storage room. Without waiting for his friend’s answer, he emerges back with a suitcase. “Got your favorites in there, Kami knows Aoba’s gonna shoot you because of that incident in ‘06.” </p><p>Kakashi grimaces at the thought, phantom pains on his shoulder blooming. He takes the suitcase and offers the two a salute, oh well, can’t afford to be picky - he’s gonna need all the help he could get for the proposal. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More of this universe? Let me know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>